Under Her Skin
by Inabikairi ga osotta
Summary: Suigetsu knows how to push all of Karin's buttons, but what happens when Karin starts to catch on to his game? This is a lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters and I also feel like I am going to get tired of saying so… :(

So, this is a SuiKarin fanfiction. I'm actually working on a really big project for a fanfiction—it's going to be a long one. So I hope this holds you off until then!

**Under Her Skin**

Suigetsu rolled off his bed, deathly coughs escaping his throat. No more lazy drinking while lying down. He looked around the empty room, now feeling bored of his situation. _ I wonder what that crazy dog Karin is up to… _he thought, chewing the straw of his water bottle. He smirked. Where else could she be? Harassing Sasuke was always the best guess. Without delay, he sprung up, searching for Karin so he could show up before Sasuke would split from the annoyance.

He was just in time. Sasuke rolled his eyes, walking away from a pouting Karin. "Aw, did he leave you? How heart-wrenching," Suigetsu taunted, a devilish sparkle dancing in his eyes.

"Shut up, Su-i-getsu!" She emphasized in annoyance, fixing her glasses. He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just get contacts?"

She scowled. "Why don't _you _just mind your own business!"

"Ooohh, right, you asked Sasuke if you should and he said—"

"I don't want to talk about it, you stupid idiot!"

"Ouch, how harsh," he faked a flinch, with a pouty frown, a grin still playing at his lips. "Maybe he'd actually want to see your eyes if they weren't constantly flashing your insanity."

Karin's face reddened in anger. "Take that back you dirty sleazebag!"

Suigetsu only laughed and smirked—that despicably taunting smirk he knew she hated.

"Oh, I see how it is! You're trying to make me mad! Well, I won't fall for it!" She said, pointing a determined finger at him. He rolled his eyes, but then acted on a whim: her pointed finger was far too tempting to just leave there. Knowing it would get on her nerves, Suigetsu bent down and licked her finger with the tip of his tongue.

Karin blushed, but not in anger like Suigetsu had predicted: her blush came solely from the embarrassment of seeing him lean in that close. To see him peek his tongue out of thin lips. She licked her lips as his repulsive chakra seemed to now have an appealing flavor to it.

Her reaction made Suigetsu flinch, as he pulled back from her with wide eyes. "What's with that look?"

"N—nothing!" She jumped, realizing who those thoughts were about: the self-centered scum bag Suigetsu Hozuki. He only did things for self-gain. There was never a word he'd say that didn't benefit him. A relationship wouldn't get much farther than a few flings in bed until he got bored. Wait, a relationship? _Where'd that thought come from?! _She tried to end the fantasies. Suigetsu was the kind of guy you would sometimes want, sometimes not—but either way your parents would say he's no good.

He was the kind of moron that would piss you off just to interrupt you with a kiss. But there was only one thing different between him and Karin and she noticed it: he would go out of his way to talk to her without a selfish intention. He would pick up a pen if she dropped it, covering his kindness with impish behavior.

"Earth to Karin!" Suigetsu yelled in her ear.

"Idiot!" She smacked his face, which only caused water to splash everywhere. "Watch whose ear you yell in!"

"I did. I watched for like, five minutes straight," he complained. See? He stood. That's what Karin told herself. He gained nothing from standing there.

"Well, whatever," she brushed him off, leaning on the opposite wall to hide her growing blush. Suigetsu smirked. "This could be fun…" he mused to himself.

He smacked his hand on the wall right beside her face, causing her to jump and look up at him, only to be snatched in the planned kiss. Karin tried to push him off, not being fond of the control he was trying to take over her. This only caused him to further her frustration by pressing his body on hers, bringing his lips closer to hers, now completely locking her in the kiss.

She stopped resisting. She felt his heart beating steadily; she wrapped her arms around his neck, peeking her mouth open. Suigetsu snickered, taking the invitation with pleasure. Karin moaned as she felt his slick tongue lick the roof of her mouth, travelling to press on her own tongue.

He pulled back and frantically undid her shirt. Karin blushed, embarrassed to see him in such a desperate state.

"I imagine you're not into teeth?" Suigetsu chuckled.

"Do what you want," she stroked his whitish hair.

Suigetsu liked that answer. Free reign had its irresistible pleasures. He licked her hard nipples until they were both glistening with his saliva. Gently breaths caressed through his lips, blowing on her sensitive, perked nipples.

He then grazed his teeth over them, feeling her body tense up. "Are you nervous?" He taunted.

"N—no!"

Suigetsu chuckled at her lie and returned his attention to her body. He bit down on her nipple with the point of his tooth, causing her to yelp. Continuing to grope whatever he could get his hands on; Suigetsu stripped Karin of her bottoms and held her up against the wall.

Karin reached down and undid his pants, now having her own desire to have his throbbing cock inside her; she straddled her legs about his sides, now feeling the twitching member on her dripping wet cunt. "Don't hesitate and don't stop if I scream…" she begged him.

"I _want _to hear you scream," he managed a seductive smirk. He thrust into her and pulled in and out without allowing her to adjust. She screeched and dug her nails into his shoulder, winding her body around the hard on penetrating in every direction.

Karin groaned and gasped as she felt a burning sensation heating in her vagina. Suigetsu thrust in harder and deeper, moaning in the pleasure. He held his hands to her hips and pushed her down, causing his penis to penetrate deeper.

"Ah!—" her voice was muffled with Suigetsu's lips, catching her in a hungry kiss, involving his tongue. Karin felt herself releasing her cum; coating Suigetsu's constantly thrusting cock. It wasn't until after she felt Suigetsu's warm cum jet through her body, sending chills up her spine, that she realized they hadn't had protection.

"H—hey, Suigetsu?"

"Yeah?" He answered, catching his breath.

"YOU IDIOT! WE DON'T HAVE PROTECTION! WHAT IF I—"

"Um… what's going on?" Sasuke's eyes shot open, seeing their positions hadn't changed. They both turned beet red. Caught. By Sasuke. Why not Jugo? He would walk away without an explanation—plus, Karin wouldn't hate Suigetsu for life if _Jugo _caught them.

"Erm…" Suigetsu mumbled, speechless, still not moving from his position in avoidance to Sasuke seeing his manhood.

"Get dressed," Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off. Karin glared straight at Suigetsu. "Next time we get a room, prick!"

"'Next time'?" He smirked, happy to hear she planned on repeating their little game.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

Yes, I am continuing Under Her Skin. Thanks so much for the idea, suikarin, and just saying you're fun to talk to.

Chapter 2:

"Next time" was an understatement. Ever since that incident in the hallway, Suigetsu and Karin found that they were addicted to each other's bodies. The sensitive skin, the overtaking, sweet aroma, the indulgence of pleasure that they could receive—that was the addiction: the immaculate feeling of two experienced bed-hoppers.

"We've gotta do something about this," Karin mumbled, pulling the blanket up to cover her girl-parts. Suigetsu rolled his eyes.

"Why? Aren't we fine as we are?"

"We've been having sex for a week, Suigetsu! If Sasuke finds out he'll never even consider me… he'll just think I'm some sex-loving whore…"

"He wouldn't be too far off," Suigetsu chuckled sinisterly.

"It's amazing how you can still be such a prick even when we've gotten this sexually close," she groaned, tired of his insults. He shrugged.

"You said we'll just be sex friends. I'm trying to keep everything as natural as possible so you don't get pissed. What, are you _falling _for me?" He taunted with a snicker.

"Of course not! Never!" She yelled, ripping herself off the bed. "As if I _could _like an idiot like you!" Karin strode out the room after dressing, her face red in anger. Suigetsu frowned, now alone in the room. _I can't keep doing this… _he thought; _I don't want some stupid girlfriend tying me down, but… I'm starting to fall for her… eff you Sasuke; just steal her from me so I can get over her… _He ran his fingers through his soft mop of whitish hair, trying to figure out his own thoughts.

Suigetsu felt something with Karin that he felt with no other random fling he had. He never felt such a romantic heat—such a desperate desire for someone, and yet, even with all that feeling, he was resisting the want to love her. To take care of her. He groaned aloud, receiving a throbbing headache of confusing thoughts.

"Suigetsu," Sasuke stated, walking into the room. Suigetsu barely glanced over to the culprit of his agonizing headache. _If Karin didn't like him, I wouldn't have to hide my real emotions… _"What?" He grunted, taking a sip from a nearby water bottle.

"Where is Karin?"

Suigetsu flinched, and then grimaced. Why did he care about Karin? All she did was annoy the crap out of him. Was this jealousy?

"How should I know?" Suigetsu mumbled. "I've never really had a 'thing' for keeping track of that crazy dog." He chewed the straw of the water bottle.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in a response, taking his leave.

"Tch," Suigetsu breathed, now feeling a rush of anger. "Not after I've waited this long to get a hold of her are you suddenly going to get interested…" he contradicted his earlier thoughts of stopping their sex. Maybe—just maybe: if he and Karin kept with their sexual intercourse he could win her over with his body. Gradually, he could soften his normal character towards her. Then she could be his. Heck, Karin would see he could be a thousand times better than Sasuke for her.

He got up, despite the lazy wave of sleep that threatened him to be bed-ridden. Once dressed, he strode out the room in search for the red headed and red tempered sex friend. He found her doing the usual: obsessing over porn pictures of the handsome Uchiha Sasuke. Suigetsu himself had to admit, Sasuke's figure had this way of raising his member to an erection, but not the kind of erection that Karin gave him.

"You want some?" He chuckled, crouching beside her. Karin looked over, not bothering to hide the pictures. Suigetsu had caught her multiple times already. It didn't matter.

"Of course I do! He's only the sexiest guy on the planet!" A "duh" could have been added to her statement. A "tch" wisped through Suigetsu's lips before he sighed.

"I may not be that snake-lover, but I could help you a bit… maybe?" He licked her chick while raking her chest with gropes of desperation. A moan eased out of her throat when he pinched her erect nipples through her shirt.

Suigetsu chuckled as he moved his hands down to her bottom, plump and smoothe even through her shorts. Karin leaned down on all fours and lifted her bottom higher, giving the starving eyes of Suigetsu a better view. He felt his hard on throbbing through his tight jeans. He released himself of the confinement and pulled Karin's own jean shorts down to her ankles.

He stroked his twitching penis on the crevice of her bottom, which was barely covered by a revealing thong.

"Sui…getsu…" she breathed out, the desperation saturating her voice. "Do you want to go in my !#$?"

"Oh heck yes…" Suigetsu moaned, wanting to live out the seductive fantasy playing in his mind. He ripped off her lacy black thong and pushed the wet tip of his throbbing cock on her anus.

"I feel your pre-cum, hot stuff," Karin groaned, pushing her rump towards him rhythmically to guide him in. He thrust in; inserting his penis into the tight walls of her anus, which were now engulfing his member.

Suigetsu growled as he increased his pace, thrusting in and out animalisticly. Karin screeched. She felt like her was going to tear her anus apart, but something about the way he moved inside her made her more wet than she could stand. She smacked her hand on her cunt, dripping wet with anticipation. Her fingers slid inside and she moaned.

"That's my job, crazy dog," Suigetsu taunted, pulling her finger out and inserting two of his own, scissoring the inside the wet hole. Karin whimpered and tightened her entrance.

With his other hand, Suigetsu gripped her shoulder to push her down onto his hard cock, allowing him further entrance into her anus. His climax hit him and a loud growl-like moan flowed out of his hoarse throat. His cum jetted inside her until he was completely drained.

He removed himself, watching as his own cum flowing out of her hole. He licked his lips and his eyes wandered down to the special part between her legs. Suigetsu removed his fingers and toyed with Karin's clit with the tip of his tongue.

"Aah…" she breathed out, bucking her hips. Suigetsu held her down.

"Don't rush me… I wanna have a nice, long look at you…" his breath taunted her, sending sensual blows on her sensitive entrance. She whimpered, desperate for something to be inside her ready vagina. Suigetsu breathed in the musky scent of her appetizing part; he was thoroughly enjoying every aspect of her lower body. He then passed his tongue along her slick entrance, bringing a moan to release from her throat.

His tongue slipped in easily, penetrating her tight vagina. He took in the sexually delicious taste of her cunt, being careful not to give his teeth contact with the delicate girl-part.

Karin began to wind her body in wide circles, humping in trying to increase the slow pace and movement of the fish-boy's tongue. Taking her hint, he slid his tongue in and out, in and out, in and out…

The more he continued his ministrations, the more her vagina tightened as if trying to keep his tongue's presence strictly inside her.

Karin gasped for breath as Suigetsu inserted a figure to accompany his skillful tongue. Her legs weakened as the pleasure hit its peak. She screamed out a desperate moan as Suigetsu's finger thrust in deeper, releasing her cum into his welcoming mouth.

He retrieved all of the delicious sex-drink into his mouth, enjoying the flavor. His eyes flashed with the pure enjoyment of the sex they had just commenced.

He felt his heart beating hard in his chest. He had to get away from her. The words began to slip from his lips: "I love—…" his face turned bright pink.

"What?" Karin breathed out a response.

"I mean… S—Sasuke was looking for you…" he mumbled, upset at himself for telling her.

Needless to say, she excitedly got up and dressed before running off.

_Suigetsu, you've got to detach, man… you can't fall in love with that crazy dog! … Can you?_

oOoOo

**So I've made way for an opinion if anyone so chooses to give one. Do you think I should add some drama and make Sasuke interested in Karin? Or should I just keep this strictly SuiKarin? R&R, and arigatogozaimasu for reading. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Well, I made up an opinion with the suggestions that I got for the drama. I'm not really a dramatic person so… I hope this is good. :] Please R&R.

Chapter 3:

Suigetsu's head spun in confusing circles—irregular circles. What had Sasuke wanted with Karin anyways? Sure, she's hot; but he doesn't think so and that's a fact. He chewed the straw of his water bottle, ignoring his headache. "Wonderful…" he mumbled, the jealousy returning to him.

Running from the Leaf had its disadvantages—such as putting Sasuke in a sour mood. They had found refuge in this inn for months now, however; so why was he still so pissed? Karin, of course, was always trying to lighten that emotionally lacking Uchiha's mood, which in turn darkened Suigetsu's mood.

Jugo had spoke to the animals (how does he do that?) and somehow the Leaf had caught on to where their beloved Uchiha was. That was what set Sasuke back into his sour attitude, and it's also when Sasuke wanted to speak with Karin. Did he want comfort? A spy? For her to check how close they were? "Too many questions…" Suigetsu complained, about to stand to go for a short walk. Before he walked out, he heard a loud "thump".

He flinched, and was going to shrug it off until he heard Karin's voice: "Please! Don't! It's not what you think, I'm telling the truth!" That scream was in desperation to keep her life; that was clear in her tone.

Suigetsu didn't run. He was too lazy. His body just… reacted. And he was "walking" faster. Now, he was racing over to the noise. He wasn't worried, was he? He was just… curious enough to storm into the outside of the inn with an expression of appall washing over his face.

The sight was enough to set Suigetsu's blood boiling. Karin: strangled by Sasuke's snake jutsu, her eyes glossed over in fear; she was trembling. And then there was Sasuke: pointing his sharpened sword right at her neck, the tip tucked under her chin and piercing the flesh. Those wretched onyx orbs, flashing with anger like a demon's, were glaring right into the eyes of Karin.

"What the heck are you doing, Sasuke?!" Suigetsu blurted, making his presence known. Sasuke didn't look over; Karin did, her heart now beating faster. Would he watch her die?

"Karin is traitorous filth," Sasuke stated grimly, not averting his eyes, "Jugo told me the birds say her speaking to a Leaf Village anbu. She can't be trusted."

Suigetsu's eyes widened as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Sasuke was serious. He was going to kill her.

"Suigetsu, please believe me, I wasn't—"

"So what?!" Suigetsu clenched his fist, ignoring Karin's plea and releasing his pent up rage at Sasuke. Sasuke flinched, almost taken back by Suigetsu's sudden outburst.

"'So what'?"

"Yeah! So what! We just move again then! You're going to kill her for making us just have to move again?!" Suigetsu didn't want to admit that he was gaining an emotional attachment to Karin. The thought of her leaving—leaving the entire world—however, nearly sent tears to his eyes.

"We can't just 'move'. Who's to say she won't talk again? Karin will die," Sasuke did not budge. He didn't seem too impressed with Suigetsu's desire to keep the traitor around; in his eyes, the one and only option was the death of Karin.

"How heartless can you be?!" Suigetsu yelled, punching Sasuke right on his face. Sasuke's face turned from the force, his eyes flashed open. He wasn't expecting that. He turned back to the water ninja, a grimace replacing his earlier cool expression.

"How far will you go to protect a renegade, Suigetsu?" The words hissed out of his lips, his sharingan flickered on. Suigetsu flinched at the sight of the red and black orbs that were scanning his every move.

Sasuke may have a fire nature of chakra, but he also had a lightning nature: Suigetsu's weakness, but that did not stop the determined Hozuki. Karin couldn't go—not like this. Suigetsu drew his sword. He didn't know why he was suddenly willing to give his life for "that crazy dog", but he couldn't make losing her an option. Karin was staying; end of story.

"Come, Hozuki," his voice was smooth, expressing the cool Uchiha nature while his dark red eyes threatened Suigetsu's state of reality. Would he use genjutsu?

Karin watched with horror. Sasuke, "her beloved", was threatening to kill her. He wanted her off the face of the earth for something she didn't do. Then there was Suigetsu Hozuki, who she knew as a self-centered scum bag. What was he gaining for fighting for _her _life? Tears ran down her cheeks from her swollen eyes. Nothing—He was gaining absolutely nothing. Sasuke could kill Suigetsu if he really wanted to; that lazy water ninja cared about her so much that he was fighting someone he knew he couldn't beat to save her life.

Her eyes were blurred with her tears. She couldn't see the fight playing out as she would have been able to, but she didn't want to watch. Karin shook her head until her glasses flew off. She heard the ear-piercing chirping of chidori, the crackling flames of a fire-style jutsu, and the rolling waves of oceans of water jutsu. Swords clanged as they clashed against each other.

Then she heard it: a continuous chirp of a chidori—a stream of it seemingly engulfing the other from her blurry vision. She heard a scream of agony ripped from Suigetsu's throat.

"Suigetsu!" She screamed, her tone breaking as she sobbed. Her eyes snapped shut as she let her tears flow. The snakes unbound her, and she opened her eyes only to see the outline of Sasuke, slowly stepping towards her. Her heart raced. Her life was going to be stripped from her, by the one she _thought _she loved, while the one she knew she loved was dead, on the cold floor.

Sasuke grabbed her by her arm roughly. "Ah!" She grunted.

"You better thank that man a thousand times over, Karin. Because he loved you enough to take that chidori; that was aimed at _you_," his stone voice stabbed into her.

"He… what?" Her heart throbbed. Sasuke's grip loosened, and Karin felt him… calm down?

"Go; I didn't kill him, and I won't kill you," he released her and slipped her glasses back on. Yes, he looked apologetic. Enough for it to show through his heartless demeanor. Karin didn't know to thank him or not, but right now Suigetsu needed her. That's what mattered to her.

She ran to him; his breathing was weak and raspy. Karin ripped down her shirt and held Suigetsu's face right to her chest; right to her heart. "Bite me!" She ordered frantically. His mouth peeked open, and a weak bite followed after. Karin forced him to bite harder, her chakra now flowing readily into him. He would live… Suigetsu would live. A sigh of relief and a tranquil smile filled her as she fainted from exhaustion.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters

So here's chapter 4. I apologize for the wait, I didn't have electricity for a little while and then I also went out on a trip. Got to see some great friends. Anyways, here you are:

Chapter 4:

Suigetsu groaned awake after a few days. Sasuke hit him hard—he was lucky to be alive to say the least. "Sui?" Karin asked as his lavender eyes peeked out from his squinted eyelids.

"Dog?" He mumbled.

"Don't be a prick, idiot," she smiled, happy to see he was finally coming to. Suigetsu looked at her strangely: his expression could be called astonishment.

"The frick're you smiling for?" He croaked, furrowing his brow at her. She flinched; what was up with him?

"This is the thanks I get for saving your life?" Karin scowled at the shark boy, who was now sitting up. Suigetsu scanned her up and down like an x-ray. His examining wasn't uncomfortable; it was… innocent? No, it was clueless.

"Saving my life? Eh, who're you again?" He clicked his tongue as he sipped from a water bottle nonchalantly. Karin pulled back. Did he just ask that? Was he just being a moron? Before she could get her answers, Sasuke walked in the medical room:

"Hozuki," he stated as he entered. Karin shrunk away, still fearful of the Uchiha's willingness to kill her.

"Is that your husband or something?" Suigetsu addressed Karin, pointing at the blank faced Uchiha Sasuke. Karin blushed profusely.

"N—no! Idiot!" She almost started to cry. What was wrong with him, saying things like that?

"Amnesia," Sasuke answered her thoughts. "Suigetsu doesn't remember anything." Karin's heart dropped. Right when she realized who really cared about her, he lost his memory of her? Tears filled up her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"Hey, don't cry, dog; I can cheer you up," a perverted smirk replaced his nonchalant expression.

"He doesn't seem to have changed," Sasuke observed placidly. Karin shook her head. _Maybe if we did do it, it could help his memory… that is all we do… _she thought, taking his hand in hers. "Go for it, fish."

Sasuke raised one brow and followed that action with an eye roll. "I'll leave you two to your 'business'," he walked out, not wanting to stay for the upcoming event.

"Hey I like you; you're adventurous," Suigetsu flirted, placing his hand on her flat chest, tracing her hard nipple with his palm. I like you too, Suigetsu…" Karin admitted her true feelings, knowing it wouldn't mean too much to him because he lost his memory. Suigetsu looked at her strangely. _Maybe she's drunk… _he thought, unzipping her shirt and exposing her chest to his hungry eyes. _Better for me… she'll be so much easier to take advantage of now. _He snickered at the sight of her perked nipple, loving every bit of what he was seeing. "How far do you wanna go, princess?"

"As far as your _cock _can reach," she grasped his member through his pants and squeezed until she felt its hard throb.

Suigetsu moaned as he thrust into her hand, now undoing his pants; he was eager to feel her warm hand engulfing his penis in a sexual heat. Karin pumped her hand up and down the now bare member of Suigetsu. He humped into her hand, increasing the pleasure tickling up his body with chill bumps. He reached his climax, but right before he released his load, Karin stopped, a smirk filling her lips.

"Agh," he squinted, wanting to get rid of the pain of not having cum. "Why'd you—?"

"Because you don't deserve it," she taunted. She knew how a horny Suigetsu acted, and she wanted that. Now. He growled as he tackled her, ripping her shorts off and locking her in a lustful kiss. Karin smacked her glasses off and resisted only for Suigetsu to get more violent. She wasn't giving his tongue entrance, so he twisted her nipple until she yelped. With a smirk of victory, he slipped his tongue in and rediscovered the sweet taste of her mouth.

Suigetsu pulled back from the kiss, out of breath from his vigorous behavior. His hand travelled down and rubbed her clit, tauntingly slow.

"Faster…" she begged, bucking her hips.

"'Faster'? What's 'faster' mean, you silly?" He flashed an impish grin, leaning down and licking her neck.

"You know what it friggin' means! Do it!" She ordered.

"Yes, your majesty…" Suigetsu snickered, moving his fingers faster to appease the desperate girl. He still wanted his release, and her vagina was seeming quite inviting. Suigetsu slipped the tip of his throbbing cock in, a rush of desperation coming over him.

He slammed in, causing Karin to scream in pain. She gripped his shoulders and tightened her walls, ripping a lovely moan out from the boy's throat. He thrust in faster, a wave of sexuality registering in his mind. The burning sensation quivered both of their moans and groans with pleasure. The penetration was perfect.

Then it hit Karin: they were doing it again—without protection. Before she could push him off, he cummed inside, his whitish fluid filling her wet core. That wondrous feeling drowned her in pleasure. Who cares about protection? She loved him.

Suigetsu breathed hard, decorating her neck with chaste kisses. Karin huffed, stroking the white mop of hair on the boy's head. She was exhausted. Too exhausted. She felt his member softening inside her vagina as he removed it slowly.

"Gosh you're tight," Suigetsu managed to breathe out. Karin blushed at the remark.

"Maybe you're just big…" she countered with a smirk. He gave her a toothy grin: "How about a _pleasant _mixture of both, eh?"

He leaned down and met her lips in another kiss, venturing to lick her tongue and taste every delectable flavor.

When their kiss ended, Karin spoke, feeling herself beginning to doze off:  
"Sui?"

"Dog?" He answered.

"You're a moron…" she mumbled as sleep overcame her. Suigetsu grinned, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I think I like you a lot-a lot…" he whispered, that fragment of memory returning to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

This may be a bit on the short side, but I wanted to get something out here pretty fast… hope you enjoy. :] In any case, I may be ending this story soon—not sure yet.

Chapter 5:

Karin groaned as she shoved Suigetsu off her. "Ew…" she mumbled as she wiped drool off her shoulder from the sleeping boy. As she sat up, she looked down at him: tranquil, undisturbed… without memory. _Why now? Why _right _when I found out? Maybe if I talked to the anbu less suspiciously… _she shook her head. _But I'm not a traitor! I shouldn't have to hide what I'm doing!_

When Sasuke walked in, Karin jumped up and ripped the blanket up to her shoulders, her skin cold from his stare. "O—oh, hi…" she stammered.

"Hn," he nodded, not particularly interested. Loosely, he tossed her a warm bag. "Here; it's food for you and Hozuki."

"Thanks?" She half thanked him; she was too caught up in the confusion of why he would make Suigetsu _and _her breakfast. No, she couldn't think like that. Sasuke wasn't nice—he tried to kill her… right? The stone face he always gave her, the demonic fire in his deep onyx eyes—these were elements of Sasuke that were keeping her heart distant from him and close to Suigetsu. Even with his memory lost, she still loved him. It was harder to, but there must be a way to get it back to him.

"Sasuke?" Karin nervously addressed him. He answered her with his eyes, giving her his attention. "Have you ever loved—"

"That's none of your business," he snapped, not seeming very fond of the subject. Karin flinched at his hostility. Was he rejected, then? Was he bitter? His eyes dulled, showing his distance from her. Uchiha Sasuke was unreadable: everything about him was mysterious, but isn't that what she liked about him? That cool, serene Uchiha nature. The cold look, the stoic behavior—and yet Suigetsu was the opposite of that.

His actions explained him. His soft, lavender eyes danced with mischief. There was never any sort of calm air about him—only laziness. He had a toothy grin that drew you into a sort of friendship with him. Sure, he was a scum bag pervert that, as of now, didn't think of her more than a toy to play with, but somewhere in the midst of that, there was the Suigetsu Hozuki that wanted to cherish her. She knew it.

"Do you always space out like that?" Sasuke's interruption to her thoughts caused her to jump a bit.

"I guess so… Suigetsu said something about that before…" her voice trailed off. Sasuke's face didn't change, but he moved. He sat across from Karin—the stone face now softening to the more serene side of him. His eyes pierced into her own; was that remorse? Sasuke would not apologize. He was a superior—and Uchiha. The words rolled off his tongue with sincerity: "I'm sorry."

Karin's eyes widened. "You're… what?" His jaw tightened. _I guess he didn't plan on expanding… _she thought.

"For accusing you of being a traitor, and for nearly killing Hozuki. I honestly prefer not to kill—especially my comrades."

He just apologized; it was either that or Karin was still sleeping. She swallowed hard. Should she forgive him? He wouldn't have went through the trouble of humiliating himself if he didn't mean what he said. But: _could _she forgive him?

Because of Sasuke, Suigetsu forgot her existence. He forgot he loved her. All the good times, bad times—he could remember nothing. Because of Sasuke, Karin had to live with the burden of loving someone who only wanted to use her for her body. Suigetsu used to treat her differently, but now she was like any other girl to him.

Karin was silent. She slipped her glasses off and looked down at the frames. Sasuke didn't move; he wasn't awaiting forgiveness, he was looking at Suigetsu who was slowly awakening.

"Uh…" Suigetsu groaned, rubbing his heavy eyelids. "Dog?" He looked over to the staring red head.

"Yeah… are you hungry?" She put her glasses back on. Suigetsu looked so adorable when he was still tired.

"I'm thirsty…" he croaked flatly, expressing his complaint. He stretched out his arms. "I'll take some food too though," he yawned as he sat up.

"Okay… um, where's your water bottle?" He looked at her dully, a funny expression lifting on the corner of his lip.

"Here," Sasuke tossed the water bottle to him, which didn't turn out very successfully for the still uncoordinated shark boy. It bonked on his head and landed beside him. His expression remained the same: dull and tired turned up corners on his lips.

"Thanksh," his eyes squinted as his lips lifted to a quirky grin.

Karin giggled; Sasuke rolled his eyes and stood up.

"He acts like a drunk…" he mumbled. "I'll be going," the solemn air retook its position around Sasuke, "Try to keep your clothes on. I really don't want to call the maid in to change your sheets again." With the final order-like suggestion, Sasuke walked out.

Suigetsu sipped from his water bottle cheerily. "Hey, wanna piss him off?" He smirked widely. Karin lifted one brow.

"Is that _really _a good idea?"

"'Course it is! We won't do _it_, but we'll make it _look _like we did," an impish chuckle followed his explanation. It would be nice to see that uptight Uchiha lose his cool. A mischievous smirk replaced Karin's hesitant expression.

"Let's do it!"

oOoOo

**This chapter is a bit on the shorter side, I know… :s Gomen'nasai. But anyways, I hope you liked it despite its length. R&R and arigatogozaimasu for reading and supporting, everyone.**

**InaGaTa**

**One more thing… This story might be coming to a close soon. Just letting you all know. :]**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.

Sorry for the long break… I wrote this one during school so… eheh. Hope it's good. Enjoy the product of me not paying attention.

Chapter 6:

Suigetsu and Karin snickered. They were having an absolutely wondrous time "dirtying" the room. They wanted to make it look like a _good _time. The sheets were wrinkled up as if someone gripped them—Suigetsu even ripped a hole in it to look like it was torn. Karin found some fake blood and dotted the pure white sheets, tainting them with their game.

Then Suigetsu frowned—they were missing one component: "So we have anything for cum?" Karin's heart dropped.

"No…" she lamented. Suigetsu sighed, scanning the near perfect room. He looked over to Karin, then back to the bed.

"Dog?" He got her attention. "Maybe we can use the real stuff."

"Can you go a day _without _sex?" She rolled her eyes. Suigetsu shrugged, seeming to have never tried that concept. Karin sighed, and to Suigetsu's surprise, she complied Karin was desperate for Suigetsu to regain his memory, and she was almost sure this was the way.

But before they could begin the completion of their room, Sasuke arrived prematurely. The Uchiha's widened, his face flushed red—the two culprits could not tell if it was anger or embarrassment. The look in Sasuke's eyes revealed his feelings to Karin: she could tell he had seen something like this== a scene very similar. What exactly happened in Konoha?

He closed the door, without a word, the same look clouding his features. Suigetsu cracked up. Sasuke had a knack for thinking up of comebacks in his head, but his stoic nature kept him from saying them. Everyone knew that, but when the high and mighty Uchiha was literally driven to a point of speechlessness? That was comedy.

Karin laughed as well, enjoying the immediate hilarity, but the thought of Sasuke having a secret lover back in Konoha ate at her. Could that heartless raven haired boy even understand the word "love"? If so, what did he act like around the one he loved? She couldn't even begin to imagine it, or what the girl could possibly look like.

Suigetsu, on the other hand, was staring at Karin wide-eyed, thinking only of her. That look of thought overtaking her reality was ripping a memory back into Suigetsu's mind. _I stood with her and yelled in her ear… because she meant something to me… but I don't know her, do I? _His mind raced in circles. Everything was coming back to him. The memories flowed within his mind, one hazy recollection of a "bite me" order from Karin, and there to the present.

"Karin…?" Suigetsu mumbled, his eyes not averting from her. Karin's heart jumped. He hadn't just called her "Karin", had he?

"Suigetsu?" She hesitated, trying not to get her hopes up, but she knew that look. It was the look of the Suigetsu Hozuki that didn't see her as some sex toy. His lavender orbs portrayed the immense desire he had to admit his feelings, but his lips forced him to be indirect it killed him:

"Were you worried about me?" Something must have stung his eye, because it was definitely not tears that were giving them that glossy reflection. Karin nodded with a smile, tears filling her eyes. She ran into his arms and buried her face on his chest, letting her tears flow. Words could not express how she felt, but Karin felt like her other half was just returned to her.

Suigetsu wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her soft mop of crimson hair. He breathed steadily, feeling his heart beat quicken. This was his very first romantic embrace. There was no sexual heat coursing through his body—only the loving tenderness he had for Karin filled his mind.

Karin felt it too. She had never loved anyone, but this unfamiliar emotion embraced her with a warm pair of arms. This feeling travelled from him to her and her to him as their embrace tightened.

They could almost read each other's thoughts; they could read the feelings beating in their hearts. No words were needed to explain: they knew. But Suigetsu couldn't neglect his one moment to finally admit his feelings to both Karin and himself. He had waited so long; he had endured her obsessive infatuation with Uchiha Sasuke. He wanted to know if Karin could return his feelings for the rest of their time together. And if not, he did not want to regret never asking.

"Karin?" He started, his voice showing his nervousness. Karin knew what was coming, and she hid her growing smile.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you—and I wanna be with you…" he held her closer, hoping desperately that she wouldn't push away from him. She only pressed closer.

"I love you too, Suigetsu…" she looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Suigetsu leaned in and kissed her—this kiss was immaculate. His true feelings for her flowed out from his lips, unrestrained. She could feel how much he loved her, and she returned that affection.

The moment that she wanted, that she waited for, and that she needed finally came to her: she found the one who could feel an equal heat of love for her as she did for him. It was the one who always knew just how to get under her skin, who knew how to push all her buttons: that worthless scum bag Suigetsu Hozuki. Or was he really worthless? Nah, Karin loved him too much to call him that anymore.

~Fin

**And there you have it. The end of Under Her Skin. That was definitely fun to write—I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! :] I might add a bonus chapter that's only for the sake of clearing up Sasuke's back story if anyone is interested. But for now, a word from the actors:**

_Suigetsu: whoo! I like this acting job!_

_Karin: Oh please, you're just glad there're so many sex scenes._

_Sasuke: I personally could have done without them. And why did everyone yell at me?! My lines said "do chidori" so I did chidori!_

_Suigetsu: dude you almost KILLED me! That's what special effects are for! By the way, Karin, "I love youuuu"_

_Karin: not in public, prick!_

_Jugo: yeah… keep having fun… I'll just go—I never appeared in this anyways…_

**InaGaTa**


	7. Bonus!

So, hurrah. Lol I got feedback and someone wanted a bonus chapter so here we are. Last chapter of Under Her Skin—trust me, it's probably not anything that you're expecting. Enjoy! Arigatogozaimasu for your support and don't forget to R&R

*Bonus chapter!*

A cool breeze blew by, shifting the soft mops of hair atop Suigetsu's head. He breathed out exasperatedly, losing any sort of tranquility he had previously gained. It had been a few days that he and Karin had been dating. It was absolutely wonderful. Especially because she had been spending time with him, right? Oh heck no. Like she could keep her wandering hands off that hellish Uchiha—or, it was really only her eyes.

Her excuse for keeping a vigil watch on the hostile raven was simple: "Something happened before he left the Leaf and he should open up about it!" She would say. Psh. He could open up to Jugo for all Suigetsu cared.

Besides, now that he had finally gotten a hold of Karin, why should he let her go? It wasn't fair, was it? His lip stuck out in a pout as he swung a sip of water from the container. _Crazy dog… _he complained in his mind. Maybe he could just dominate her by way of her body again and they would be in the clear on who they kept their eyes on: each other.

Suigetsu lazily pushed himself up off the grass and tree from which he was sitting and leaning. All that was needed to be done now was to find that red headed girlfriend of his.

Meanwhile, Karin was watching Sasuke how she thought she never would: without sexuality coursing through her mind. He was training, his muscles twitching and flexing with each movement. His face showed no form of tiring, but the drops of sweat trickling down his pale skin spoke otherwise.

_He's always so calm and distant… _Karin frowned as she ventured to watch him more closely from her hiding spot. "You've been there for about an hour. Come out or leave," Sasuke snapped at the girl, who thought she had successfully hidden herself, but was proven obviously wrong. She came out timidly, and laughed nervously.

"Oh wow, hi Sasuke! Eheh!" Sasuke just deadpanned, rolling his eyes at her ridiculous behavior.

"I'm not a fool," he spoke coolly; "You've been watching me for days now. Why?" The interrogation was clear in his voice. Karin noticed the tone wasn't as strong as when he had planned on killing her, so she decided to stay and go through with his questioning.

"Did something happen before you left the Leaf?"

"That's none of your business," he said simply, finding her reason for watching him annoying.

"Lighten up a bit, eh, Sasuke?" Suigetsu whined lazily as he walked up to the both of them. He didn't really feel like being a mediator, so if they stopped now that would really do him some good.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, slipping his shirt back on. "You want to know too?"

"Nah," Suigetsu admitted. "I just want Karin to be happy—or… whatever I'm s'posed to say." Karin frowned and tapped her foot.

"Are you serious?!" She yelled at her nonchalant boyfriend. He just shrugged in turn and took a sip from his water bottle. Sasuke's expression softened at the sight of them. He walked off without another word. Suigetsu coughed up the water he was currently choking on.

"Did he just change his facial expression?!" His eyes widened. Karin nodded.

"See?! That's what I'm saying!"

"Okay, operation make-him-talk is now in action," Suigetsu's eyes twinkled as he now decided to join Karin's interesting little game.

oOoOo

"Get off of me!" Sasuke yelled angrily at the water ninja, who had successfully locked Sasuke's arms behind his back.

"No," Suigetsu shrugged. "C'mon, just answer Karin!"

"Sasuke, what happened in the Leaf?!" Karin re-inquired. Sasuke frowned hard. Why should he succumb? He's an Uchiha.

"Hn," was his only reply, until Suigetsu's hands were on his ribs again, ripping out un-Uchiha like laughs from the tickling torture.

"Tell us!" Suigetsu and Karin persisted with impish grins. Sasuke squirmed and kicked until Suigetsu stopped the torture. After catching his breath, he glared at his captors.

"No—" and his torture began again. If there was one thing Sasuke hated, it was being touched. And this touch was definitely torturous. He _hated _it. He fought a mental battle: half of him wanting to give in, the other grasping tightly to his pride as an Uchiha.

"OKAY! I'll tell you!" Sasuke's other side won as he yelled out his surrender. Karin's eyes sparkled and Suigetsu allowed his devilish smile to hold an air of victory. "Before I left the Leaf… I fell in love," he said with simplicity, grunting through his teeth.

"You? In love?" Suigetsu tipped his head to the side.

"Yes," Sasuke continued, "with Naru—WHAT THE HECK, NARUTO?!" Sasuke ripped out of Suigetsu's grip and screamed at his director. Suigetsu broke out in hysterical laughter and Karin tried to suppress her own, but to no avail.

"Wh—what?" Naruto stammered, stepping back a bit.

"Me?! In love with you?!" Sasuke continued in his astonished anger.

"Well, i—it's a part of the drama!?" The Uzumaki defended himself, lifting his arms innocently.

"Check the rating, dimwit! 'Romance&Humor'! _Humor!_" The raven stressed, throwing his hands in the air with frustration.

"No, what gets me is that _Naruto _wrote the script, dude!" Suigetsu pointed out, calming down his laughter to a chuckle. Sasuke gawked and Naruto swallowed nervously.

"Oh you are so dead, Naruto!" A chidori chirped and sparked in Sasuke's ready hand, and his eyes flickered red as they changed to their Sharingan state.

"No, allow me," Jugo approached Naruto, already set with half of his curse mark. Everyone gawked in surprise.

"Jugo?!" They said in unison.

"YOU NEVER INCLUDED ME!" Jugo screamed, running at the frantic blonde-haired director.

-Camera cuts-

_Suigetsu: Nyah! Thanks for reading!_

_Karin: we appreciate you guys!_

_Sasuke: hn_

_Suigetsu: say your line, sasu… T.T_

_Sasuke: your support to InaGaTa is appreciated._

_Jugo: *covered in blood* it has been done…_

_Naruto: help…. Meeeee…._

_Sakura: Sasuke! We're still working on Professor Uchiha: My Tutor! C'mon, chapter nine needs to get up!_

_Sasuke: right. See you guys. Karin, c'mon._

_Karin: m'kay. Bye, Sui!_

_Suigetsu: wait, no! Am I even in that one?!_

_Jugo: I think you're her ex-husband or something like that…_

_Suigetsu: you have got to be kidding me!_

**InaGaTa**


End file.
